A Broken Child (Villian Deku AU)
by BestBoiTodo
Summary: Izuku Midoriya becomes a villian at the very young age of seven this story is about his ups and downs of being a villian and how he eventually took over the world. Might be some Tododeku sprinkled in!
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66e66c6a93fca781fefa4aa21c21b02a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Point of View: Izuku/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4c99023e6268fcbb998c4bf2b74c8ef"I lay curled up in the wet grass-stained by my tears. Bakugo and his cronies were long gone but I still didn't want to move out of fear. I couldn't feel the bruises and cuts along my body due to my quirk. The only emotion I could feel at this point was fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c01191cffdc8e595b4a5dfe3240f770"Above me, a hand stretched out and an unfamiliar voice said "Come on kid get up" I took the hand hesitantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a26802ed4935933b4302f808115298f"When I got up on my feet I stood across from a man looking to be about 20 with silver-blue hair and with a black hoodie concealing most of his facial features. He said to me "Your pretty beat up there need some help? I responded with a shake of the head still quite skittish from being beaten up 20 minutes ago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02a1884a75b75deb8d12310b37be20df"He then asked me "What's your name kid? And who did this to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac41ff778bbc86fa7166870eb57706fc""Izuku M-Miydoria and my friend Kacchan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1fdac71fd2b15fedef61885a33536b5""This Kacchan doesn't sound like much of a friend if he did this to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6aa2f65c7ae3259f246d84acbdbd049d""I guess your right..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41c0ace7007191613f5f25892e22a72b""Hey, kid, do you want revenge maybe against this Kacchan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="398dac66ba092fb3cd5a5616cf9df6c7"He took my silence for an answer and proceed to say "I'll strike you a deal you come with me to meet my...friends and If you decide you want to stay friends with this Kacchan then you can leave but if you want to cause pain to those who brought pain then you can stay and become my student."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85e9489120ddd2bf7dc8b061db103bf4"I thought for a minute and wondered what it would be like to cause Kacchan pain as he did to me for years mentally and physically my face split into a sadistic grin not reaching my eyes and took this man's hand. We were then enveloped into a cloak of dark mist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c4f88e7dc02ddbca83808a6b6f1cec6"A/N: Sorry it was short. Word count with the Authors note is 324. Updates for this story will probably be slow sorry Bye!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. The USJ Attack

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ec640fe00860659c9f81d0e3a30b727"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"8 years later/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec97f5f43d9a14aac43948a1eafce57c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV: Izuku/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5b644fb0ea3ce319ef0b60d2086a272"I awoke to Toga taking a picture of me sleeping with the flash on by accident. I yelled at her to go away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b148932c11e196bab1c85714364ff061"I rolled out of bed and put on one of my many dress suits in my closet and bright red contacts in. I walked out of my room and down to the bar, As I slid into one of the bar stools Kurogiri said: "Good morning Deku, strange to see you up this early though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96aedf646b11f37b83c6fe3bd5f32b9c""Toga was trying to take a picture of me sleeping but the flash was on so it woke me up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56a2323867e38b054791fc214ca4bace""That's why she ran past me squealing a minute ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5857bdfbe92d6a8ea2aa91f288c69771""So how are the preparations for the USJ attack going?" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94fb9af193313366b3a20028b3c46a77"Kurogiri said "Good we have all the troops rounded up. As you know, you will take care of the students. Leave the teachers and All Might to the Nomu" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29dff61352e42d5c51a16ae844733d95""Yeah Yeah I'm just excited to see how my dear old friend Kacchan will react to seeing me," I responded nonchalantly with my face breaking into a wide emotionless grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d359f889256ca13e2fe579c1919c67d8"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="244535ec593c359a62955eef33ae017b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV: Katskui/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d38351ca7a385d90d07a0c6e738a4fda"Today is the eight-year mark of when Deku went missing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f262fe6382e0432ac4e20055cbb95086""TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY SHITZU" shouted the old hag/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3460b174a5c9dffbc64f9c19133d741""COMING YOU OLD HAG AND IM NOT A FRIGGIN DOG."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6bf6097e39afe13cf7f6b07c5f65067f"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f0093b156ef9bf83b724defeb57c8cc2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV: Izuku/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21d5a6bab9cf868da1b2802418693088"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Time skip to USJ/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d5f4a5eaad4576db2ed1dd4b60c7089"I walked through Kurogiris black mist and into the USJ. I walked to the front to the crowd of villains, after all, I was leading the attack. I shouted to the students "Hello Friends, I am the villian Deku. You may recognize me from the missing posters from years ago but let us not dwell on that. Today my friends we are here for your mentor All Might shame he's not here for his own party. I guess we will have to just have fun with you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1be3e1d318f29c43083e490d7f595d0f"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0cf91ace168ed47d72c6cd3bd361a13e"Bakugos POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="304a65eddfadeb0c4774cd9e01d15581"What? How is stupid Deku standing right in front of me? Why is he saying these things? No, this is not Deku he does not have his old bounce and energy. I shouted, "Where the heck have you been Deku?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11bddd40ae49311fa9fc1784684d16cc""Kacchan my old pal. How have you been? What has it been... 8 years since I last saw you? As I recall you and your goons were beating me up in the old park weren't you? Not very heroic of you now was that." said Deku "Well to answer your question I have been spending my time training with the league of villains and now I've come here to destroy every last one of you..." He said this just as a purple mist enveloped me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dba8dd2694088335acaf0e89a285ae7b"I reappeared inside a building with a bunch of thugs surrounding me. I easily beat them all but Deku was nowhere in sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4f2eb3ea5ed54bfaa008666f13924ec"Todorokis POV:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="608ed140b226bdb4d0618e63cd9ced8a"As soon and the purple mist was there it was gone but I was somewhere different with a bunch of low-level villains surrounding me. I beat them all with just my left side as always. Just as I was done I heard a slow clap from behind me and a gleeful voice saying "Very well done Shouto. Just as I would expect from someone with a very powerful quirk." I whipped around and there he was standing the guy who was talking to all of us before. I sent ice his way but he disappeared before it could reach him. As soon as he was gone I felt someone breathing down my neck. I turned slowly to see two red eyes staring into my heterochromatic ones. "You rely too much on your quirk" After that all black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee75d028369660a7d43ced096f2d4e7a"A/N: Just to clear things up here are all the Quirks Izuku has./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76e665c52eb8b4383190574edd45a239"Numbness: Can't feel pain or emotion / Developed this quirk on his own. Regeneration: He can regenerate from any physical damage within seconds. Superpower: It's like One for All but still his own quirk from All for One Observant: He has super Anylasation powers and can receive immense amounts of information within seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c4c3128727b1bde338f14ea0553b073"Izuku carries multiple weapons and is trained in multiple martial arts so he can fight pretty well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c70da39ce9e265ad095939b88eda9662"WordCount: 688/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Two Dead Boys

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbfffd7eb88e235ad9ed2558513ba73c"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dekus POV:/span/u /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f2df09b447685bf08c3ef5d55ffe287""Wow, this guy is heavy what does he eat?" I said frustrated while dragging Icyhot through our base. "TOGA COME HELP ME WITH THIS GOODY TWO SHOES" I yelled. Toga came running like always it's no secret that she is obsessed with me. It can get annoying at times. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c09968c84493a294b7235234f3373195""Its a shame I didn't have enough time to get Kacchan but I am very interested in this boy he seems to have a lot of power." I told Toga "We might just be able to get him to join us I hear he has daddy issues." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0358d045689a114ceccf926c9de8bc5a"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Todoroki POV:/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4558ca992d2c2bea0f01336b37afe9b"I slowly started to wake up. I had a pounding headache and couldn't seem to see a thing due to a cloth over my eyes. I tried to use my quirk but all it caused me was pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9a140b1e15e3ee72e98a53f287772b7"Then I heard a deranged voice from behind me. "Well well well. Look who decided to wake up. It's been long enough. I was starting to get bored. I see you tried to use your quirk, I'm afraid that won't work due to my specialized quirk restraining bands. Do you know what my favorite poem is? It's called two dead boys.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dac87b54396aa0f378cafd6ddf7774a"I come before you, to stand behind you,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To tell you something I know nothing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Admission is free, so pay at the door;br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pull up a chair and sit on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60a1be5e843ab28335e582af7e31a735"Early this morning late last nightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Two dead boys began to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Back to back, they faced each otherbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Drew their swords and shot each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05d2ada53dc0cbad6f0bc1ca1ac8d7f1"A legless donkey passing bybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kicked both men right in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It knocked them over a 10-foot wallbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Into a ditch and drowned them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A deaf policeman heard their criesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And came and shot those two dead style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If you don't believe this lie is true,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ask the blind man - she saw it too!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="248a4ba192e09c1600e160aa8138d27c"I like this poem because it contradicts everything. Just like me. You see all my life I wanted to be a hero but then something just clicked when I met my savior and I've been this way ever since contradictory." A blindfold was then pulled off my face and I was met with familiar eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec01e00266d855ed04c0ec7ca83fe743"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback:/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="236a976c6b36ebabd7c443cf418eeef8"As Ochaco Uraraka and I walked to school and voice called out to us. "Hey are you guys from U.A.?" I turned around to see a dull-eyed green-haired boy. "Yes, why do you ask?" I inquired. "Well you see I'm a big fan of heroes and you two are in the hero course I'm guessing." said the guy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd6cb62a1422ffb0df678f83a97871bc""Yes, we are in fact."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61c0fcbf8b249e0bbc4cf8358e41aee8""Well, that's great could you perhaps tell me about your guys' quirks?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf2cef1ba0f837c0d296d8a696fb66d8"Me and Uraraka pressed to tell this guy about our quirks until we heard the school bell in the distance and ran off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad55ef538fe15a84adca4d34fa9c05a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback over/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="729bfb3ad936cde96141e39355b05651""I thought you were a fan of heroes," I said as I tried and failed to scramble back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bc9d331e5e45d1f3d9a55de248853d1"A/N: Hey sorry it was kinda short I had a crappy day Word count is: 492/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
